


Impure

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blood, Bondage, College Anatomy Class, College Student Will Graham, Cruelty, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Professor Hannibal, Someone Help Will Graham, Student Will Graham, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, men kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hannibal Lecter is an anatomy professor who occasionally has affairs with students. Will Graham is the first he's ever had to chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this. It might not be non-con. Idk. Stay tuned.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter had done this before.

During his time as an anatomy professor, an occasional med student had attracted his favor. Many of his students eyed him suggestively; flirted in the stairwells before class or intercepted him at the coffee shop. Half a dozen had touched his thigh during office hours, but he rarely reciprocated the attention. There had been a few, however, that had gotten under his skin. A dark-skinned blind woman with a penchant for adventure and fingertips like sunlight. A shy brunette whose pale neck defied her self-righteous valor with a rose petal blush. A teaching assistant, proud and amusingly talentless, but for his eager tongue. They delighted him in unpredictable ways, and he often found himself locking his office door and pleasuring his cock to thoughts of their torrid affairs. As he wiped his slick head and tucked himself back into his trousers, he would pen them notes:

 

_My dear Alana,_

_Meet me at noon on Friday beneath the campus arch. I have busied my lips with wine, but I crave something sweeter._

_Yours,_

_H.L._

 

He was careful, hiding in shadows, meeting in secret, never logging correspondence over internet or text. Frederick often suggested they come out with their relationship, as of-age, consenting adults. In answer, he would kiss the younger man’s throat and suckle until he forgot his request. The resulting bruise served as a fair badge of honor, and he bragged about his secret lover to friends and colleagues. Frederick had always been easy to read and easier to please.

This time, however, was different. When Hannibal arrived at his lecture hall for the first day of class, he noticed a slim man in the front row, wearing monarch glasses and peering at his textbook from under a crown of soft brown curls. He stopped, curious. “Always encouraging to see students absorbing the material early. Pleasure, Mr.—”

The man looked up, though he never quite met Hannibal’s eyes. “Graham,” he said, “Will Graham.”

Hannibal held out his hand, and Will shook it reluctantly. “Not fond of eye contact, are you, Will Graham.”

The use of his full name shocked Will into looking up. “Eyes are distracting,” he said. He glanced at his syllabus. “You must be Dr. Lecter.”

“I must be.” He smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Will. I trust we’ll be getting to know each other quite well this semester.”

Will nodded awkwardly.

“I do hope you enjoy the lecture.”

~

Over the next few weeks, Hannibal kept a close eye on Will Graham. He noticed the ill-fitting wardrobe, the twitching demeanor, the way the air tinged with his scent when he walked into the room. Almost without reason, he wanted Will. He wanted to taste breath gasping from those lips. He wanted to strip off those unsightly clothes. He wanted the young man’s throat flinching under his teeth. His lectures were rote, and as his words filled the classroom, he thought of little else but the cock resting warmly beneath Will’s zipper. He wondered how it might feel, soft on his tongue, tender.

Outside the lecture hall one afternoon, he found Will adjusting the contents of his bag. He walked by, brushing lightly against the student’s arm, then stepped back. “Forgive me. I didn’t notice you there.”

Will looked up at him. “It’s fine.”

“We’ve met,” Hannibal continued, “You’re one of my students.”

“Yes.”

He smiled warmly. “Are you enjoying the course so far?”

Will nodded curtly. “Yeah, it’s interesting. But I—”

“Yes?”

Will rubbed his face, scratching over his stubble. “I could use some help getting through chapter five.” 

“Well,” Hannibal said, “I don’t have office hours until Thursday, but if you’re free tonight at six, I could schedule you for an appointment.”

He nodded, giving a shaky half-smile. “Thanks. I’ll be there.”

“I look forward to it, Will.”


End file.
